The aging process as well as heredity have been long known to contribute to hair loss. In particular, the aging process tends to deplete the production of moisturizing agents such as natural human oils as well as cause the loss of hair growth.
Various attempts have heretofore been employed in order to strengthen hair growth or structure, moisturize the scalp, and minimize the loss of hair growth.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 321,487 relates to a hair restorative and in particular consists of lime, plumbago, borax, bees wax, tallow, salt and lac sulphur.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,538 teaches novel compounds and methods of producing sulphinate surface active agents which can be employed in cosmetic preparations and particular in a variety of shampoo formulations due to their high foaming. Yet another shampoo composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,039 which consists essentially of treithylonolamine lauryl sulphate in the range from 5% to 25% by weight.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,678 relates to a process of treating human scalp and hair composition comprising the steps of:
(a) applying a sanitizing agent to the balding area of the scalp to open and sanitize the pores and hair follicles of the scalp;
(b) applying heat and a soft agent to soften and separate sebum deposits in the pores and follicles of the scalp once they have been opened by the application of the sanitizing agent;
(c) then rinsing the scalp to remove deposits and agent previously applied thereto; and
(d) then applying chalaza mixture to the scalp to nourish the roots and papillae of the hair in the scalp.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,368 relates to composition for application to hair or scalp which comprises at least one compound selected from the group consisting of forskolin and derivatives thereof and peptide.
These and other compositions have a limited utility.
It is an object of this invention to utilize and improve compositions for treating human scalp and hair compositions.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a composition for enhancing the growth of hair comprising a conditioner having the following ingredients based on a total of 500 grams by weight:
______________________________________ water approximately 435.5 gm. cetyl alcohol approximately 12.5 gm. Standamul 100ZK (generically known approximately 12.5 gm. as cetearyl alcohol (and) PEG-40 hydrogenated caster oil (and) stearalkonium chloride) proteins approximately 35.0 gm. citric acid approximately 2.5 gm. honey approximately 0.5 gm. wheat germ oil approximately 0.5 gm. lecithin approximately 0.5 gm. herbal extract approximately 0.5 gm. methylchloroisothiazolinone approximately 0.5 gm. ______________________________________
It is another aspect of this invention to comprise a composition consisting of the combination of the conditioner as outlined above plus a shampoo comprising the following ingredients based on a total of 500 grams weight:
______________________________________ water approximately 257.5 gm. sodium lauryl ether sulfate approximately 200.0 gm. cocamidopropyl betaine approximately 10.0 gm. cocamide DEA approximately 10.0 gm. sodium laureth sulfate approximately 5.0 gm. and a pearlizing agent citric acid approximately 2.5 gm. proteins approximately 2.5 gm. honey approximately 0.5 gm. wheat germ oil approximately 0.5 gm. lecithin approximately 0.5 gm. FD&C blue #1 approximately Q.S. FD&C yellow #5 approximately Q.S. methylchloroisothiazolinone approximately 0.5 gm. sodium chloride approximately 10.0 gm. ______________________________________
Another aspect of this invention comprises the composition of the combination of the conditioner and shampoo referred to above and a cleansing solution, said cleansing solution comprising the following ingredients in percentage by volume based on the volume of the total composition of said cleansing solution, namely:
______________________________________ sodium iodide approximately 3% potassium iodide approximately 1.5% sodium thiosulphate approximately .032% alcohol with water base 70% alcohol sufficient for the remainder ______________________________________
Finally, it is another aspect of this invention to provide a process of treating human scalp and hair comprising the steps of:
(a) applying a shampoo to said hair and scalp and massaging the scalp for a period of at least 5 minutes, said shampoo comprising the following ingredients based on a total of 500 grams weight:
______________________________________ water approximately 257.5 gm. sodium lauryl ether sulfate approximately 200.0 gm. cocamidopropyl betaine approximately 10.0 gm. cocamide DEA approximately 10.0 gm. sodium laureth sulfate approximately 5.0 gm. and a pearlizing agent citric acid approximately 2.5 gm. proteins approximately 2.5 gm. honey approximately 0.5 gm. wheat germ oil approximately 0.5 gm. lecithin approximately 0.5 gm. FD&C blue #1 approximately Q.S. FD&C yellow #5 approximately Q.S. methylchloroisothiazolinone approximately 0.5 gm. sodium chloride approximately 10.0 gm. ______________________________________
(b) removing said shampoo;
(c) then applying a conditioner and massaging the scalp for a period of at least 5 minutes, such conditioner comprising the following ingredients based on a total of 500 grams weight:
______________________________________ water approximately 435.0 gm. cetyl alcohol approximately 12.5 gm. Standamul 100ZK (generically known approximately 12.5 gm. as cetearyl alcohol (and) PEG-40 hydrogenated caster oil (and) stearalkonium chloride) proteins approximately 35.0 gm. citric acid approximately 2.5 gm. honey approximately 0.5 gm. wheat germ oil approximately 0.5 gm. lecithin approximately 0.5 gm. herbal extract approximately 0.5 gm. methylchloroisothiazolinone approximately 0.5 gm. ______________________________________
(d) leaving the conditioner on said hair and scalp with a heating cap to permit the conditioner to penetrate into the pores of the scalp, for a period of approximately 20 minutes;
(e) rinsing said conditioner;
(f) applying a cleansing solution to said scalp for removing deposits of dead skin, said solution comprising the following ingredients in percentage by volume based on the volume of the total composition of said cleansing solution:
______________________________________ sodium iodide approximately 3% potassium iodide approximately 1.5% sodium thiosulphate approximately .032% alcohol with water base 70% alcohol sufficient for the remainder ______________________________________
(g) leaving the cleansing solution on said scalp.